People are Strange
by A. Kisses
Summary: He's been alone for so long now, but he's found someone to keep him company, the only problem is, will they put up a fight?
1. Default Chapter

Humming the tune in his head, the man walked slowly down the quiet street, as he did night after night for as long as he could remember. Stopping across the street from the only building showing signs of activity, he quickly blended into the shadows, so not to be seen.

"When your strange, faces come out in the rain. When your strange, no one remembers your name," he softly sang in a deep baritone voice.

He was waiting, watching the club door. It had taken him a long time to decide that he needed company. And tonight, after watching his prey for weeks, he was going to get it.

Waiting he thought back to as far as he could remember. He couldn't remember his parents, but that often goes for most orphans at the young age he was when he was delivered to the chruch steps. He remembered the place well. It was nicely kept and the adults were caring and nice. When he turned sixteen, instead of leaving like most of the boys, he stayed and helped with the other children. Besides, the nearest town was a weeks walk away, and he had everything he'd needed where he was, and he wasn't about to make that trip in the cold and snow.

One night, after helping put all the children to bed, a strange man showed up at their door. And the nuns, being as nice as they were, showed the man sympathy and let him stay. Thats when the children started getting sick. Not all of them, just a few. None of the children would aproach the man, as they were all frightened of him. One night though, he decided that he was going to confront this stranger and find out why it was that none, even the most caring child, would say two words to the man. Thats when the stranger told him just what he was going to tell his prey tonight.

The girl looked over the sweaty heads, trying to catch her boyfriends eye. When she did, she signaled that she was ready to leave. He nodded and tried getting through the crowd towards her.

When he finally reached her, she smiled a dazzling smile, kissed him quickly on the cheek and promtly yawned. He smirked, took her by the arm, and guided her toward the door.

She sighed as the stepped into the cold night. "That was fun, but I always wear myself out so fast."

"Maybe if you didn't dance to every single song, you wouldn't wear yourself out."

"Well, it's fun! Whats the point if you don't?"

Their voices faded as they walked down the street, oblivious to the fact that they were being followed.

A.N Just something I've thought up. I don't know if I'll run with it, but I just might. This one might just be the one to cure my writers block - hugs and Angel Kisses


	2. chapter 2

'Now this is new,' he thought as he perched on a wall facing the house the two people had walked too.

The man and woman stood in the doorway, as they did every weekend, making small talk, neither one wanting to end their precious time together. Only this time, instead of turning the man away, she opened her door further and invited him in.

Faster then the speed of light he was at the window, watching as the two sat on the couch. Watching as the man leaned in slowly and kissed the child-like woman. Watched as those kisses became intense and heavy with emotion.

He circled the house as they made their way through the it, tossing articles of clothing here and there as they went.

This was not good. He had to stop them some how. That physical bond was going to be very hard to break through. Lots of mental tinkering that he really didn't feel like dealing with.

He stood at the bedroom window, helplessly watching as the two became lovers. He hung his head and began walking away. Tonight he was defeated. Defeated by her. But tomorrow night will be different. He, the dark demon, will be ready then, ready for battle against the blonde angel.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, jumping from the bed, "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty," he yawned.

"Shit! I'm going to be late to class!" She began throwing on whatever she could get her hands on.

He sat up in the bed and smirked while watching her antics. He had to admit to his self that she looked really damn good in his black pants and her bra.

"Usa," he said softly, patting the spot she had vacated next to him.

"Oh no, I'm not going to be late! No way mister, not even for you. If I get another tardy Mrs. Johanson is going to kick me from the class and then I won't get the credit I need and have to retake the class and I can't afford that. How did I get here?" she asked.

He had crawled across the bed, took her hand and guided her back to her still warm spot on the bed while she was going on and on.

"It's saturday," he said while nuzzling her neck, "You have no classes today."

"Oh yeah," she giggled and melted under his caresses.

All he had to do was get them apart. Get in between them. Get one of them alone. He just wanted his prey, that was all. Just the pleasure of the company. But no, it hadn't fallen out like that. Now he was going to have to take care of them both.

A.N I realize this maybe a bit vague and the chapters are short for now, but I'm working on revealing a different person each chapter. If you haven't caught on by now, the first chapter was Duo, the second Usagi. hugs and Angel Kisses

Kutabare Thank you for your nice review - I may just change the rating so more ppl will read it, but I wanted to be safe, cause you never know what will come outta my head. lol


	3. chapter 3

'Oh this is going to be so much fun,' he thought, watching as the young lovers made their way to yet another dance floor.

"But which one first?"

He watched as they bump and grinded each other. 'Blah. They call that dancing? 18th century France, now _that_ was dancing.'

His eyes narrowed on his prey. Yes, thats where he'd start. He had to come between the two. Turn them against each other some how. There was no other way. 'What I need to do is,' he paused in his thinking and took a deep breath. Concentrating on every fiber of his body, he slowly changed his appearance. His hair came undone, and changed from the rich brown color to a deep red hue, his eyes and facial features became softer, he grew in certain places and lost others completely. When the transformation was complete, a beautiful woman stood in place of Duo Maxwell, the great Shinigami. He smirked. It was a great trick he had picked up along the way. 'Morphing, yes just what I need to cause distrust between the two new lovers.'

Duo made his way to the dance floor and purposefully cut inbetween the two, so they would seperate.

Usagi smiled at the red headed woman who had bumped into her, thinking nothing of it. It was after all, a crowed dance floor, and they did get seperated a lot. She smiled to herself, knowing full well that if she lost her date, she'd most likely find him at the bar, watching her dance.

He hated tricking his future companion like this, but there wasn't much else he could do, besides killing one of them off. Besides, he could explain himself after the change.

He wrapped his arms around the man, where Usagi had just been, and continuted the bumping motions, catching the mans eyes with his own.

'Look only at me,' he began, once he was sure the man had fallen for the trance-like gaze, 'Look only at me. Yes, I am what you want. There is no other here that can hold your attraction like I can, is there?'

The man gently shook his head, his eyes never leaving the vampires face.

'Good. You will obey my every command. Understand?' Again the man nodded. 'You will distance yourself from Usagi. Speak to her less and less. She is not all that you need. Is that understood?' The man barely gave the hint of acknowlegdement.

Duo sensed that Usagi was fast approching them, and he began giving the man new orders.

She was thristy and she had given him the money because she had no pockets. She was making her way towards him when she realized that he was dancing with the red haired woman from about a half hour ago. 'Odd, have they been dancing this whole time?' Her view was blocked by a man who nearly insisted that they dance. She refused the dance and got around the man in time to see her boyfriend groping the woman he held against himself.

Usa stood in shock as she watched her lover grab this womans ass, then turn the woman around and fondle her chest! And what's more, he was kissing her! Usa saw ten shades of red.

"Heero Yui!" she screamed on top of her lungs, making herself heard over the music, "How dare you do this to me?"

'Stop. Look at her. Realize that I am not her.'

He did as he was told. The puppet being controlled by his master.

Usagi tried not to cry as she pushed her way through the crowd. She couldn't believe what just happened. And how only last night they had, they had, after almost a year of waiting! 'Well no wonder why he could wait for me!'

She ran to the only person she knew would help and understand her at this ungodly hour of the morning, her best friend, Rei Hino.

(I was going to end here, but since you've waited awhile . )

The dark haired priestess woke with a start as she heard the pounding at the temple doors. Looking at her clock, she groaned and dragged herself from her warm bed, throwing on a robe along the way.

"This had better be good, or I'm calling the cops!" she yelled through the door.

"Rei, please open the door!" the young blond sobbed.

"Usagi? Do you know what time it is?" she growled, throwing open the door, "I swear of all the inconsiderate things...you...do, what happened?" she finished, her anger dying mid sentence.

"I, and he, and we did, and then he was all over her, and I couldn't believe it, in plain sight, and I didn't know where else to go." Usa cried as she threw herself into Rei's arms.

"Whoa, ok, one thing at a time. Come on, I'll make you some tea and we'll talk about this ok?" Usagi sniffled and nodded, following Rei to the kitchen.

Usagi sat at the counter, staring at nothing and feeling numb, while Rei busied herself with her tea. She sat the tea cup in front of her best friend, and leaned on the counter. "Alright, I'm assuming you were talking about you and Heero," she began.

Usa nodded. "And the 'we did' part? You two finally went all the way?" Again Usagi nodded, staring into her cup.

Rei inhaled deeply, "And you caught him doing something with someone else?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Usagi sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve, not even thinking about it. "He was grabbing her ass and touching her and kissing her, and I couldn't believe my eyes! Why would he do this to me Rei? Why? Did you know about this? Has he done this with others? I feel so used. I thought I was special to him."

Rei turned her head, not being able to handle seeing the pain in her best friends eyes.

"Rei, I thought he loved me," she whispered.

"Damnit Usagi, you know damn well that he does."

"Then why?"

Rei sighed and began rubbing her forhead. This wasn't making any sense to her. Something was off, and it was giving her a headache thinking about it.

"Are you sure it was him?" she asked.

Usagi glared at her.

"Ok, just asking. Geez. Usa, I've known you for years, but I've known him longer. This is not something that he would do. He's crazy about you. It's not making sense." 'Why would my step-brother do this?'

He watched her run up the temple steps and pound on the door. He stood and watched as his sister comforted her, yet he made no move to go to her.

'Better find someplace else to stay tonight, stud. They are both going to be mad at you,' the voice told him. He nodded and began walking down the deserted street.

A.N. Ok, now I have a few things rolling around in my head. See what I mean about never knowing what will come out? The next chapter will explain a few things for those of you going, "WTF?" Till then.


End file.
